Challenge
by Naoki Nyan
Summary: Yuuki is on his way to the Pokémon League with ease until he met a certain someone who gave him the most challenge he could ever face. Will he succeed on his goal of becoming the Pokémon master? (Raltsshipping at latter parts)


**A/N: I'm using Japanese names, because of the request. I'm not used to it though so this is awkward. Client told me not to tell her name.  
**

* * *

Yuuki is on his way to Pokémon League, ready as he could ever be. He stood in front of the Victory Road, eager as a beaver to face the rumoured harsh and unforgiving terrain.

"Alright," he scoffed, "time to finish this."

With that, he took a step forward and another step after another. Soon, he was encased inside the road to the Pokémon League.

On his way there, he faced strong trainers and some wild Pokémon with high levels. Yuuki smirked at the thrill he's receiving and almost rejoiced like a madman as he destroys every trainer's reputation.

But...

Nothing surprised him. He felt very determined that he could beat the Elite Four in a cinch. Not until he met a certain someone waiting for him...

"Hello."

A boy with moss green hair stood in front of him, his smile widened with what seem to be excitement.

"H-Huh..? You're..." Yuuki uttered speechlessly.

"Yup!" the boy jumped. "It's Mitsuru, remember?"

"M-Mitsu…ru..?"

The green haired boy approached him closer, so close that their faces are now only inches apart. Yuuki stood dumbfounded as Mitsuru observes him.

"Hm... What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?" asked Mitsuru, his face marked with worry.

"No," Yuuki replied. "I was just... surprised."

Mitsuru tilted his head cutely, earning a little blush from Yuuki. They just stared eye to eye with each other until one of them decided to break the awkwardness.

"Mitsuru." Yuuki called, holding one pokéball.

"I know." the other boy replied, searching his pocket for a pokéball.

"Then let's not prolong this! Go, Swampert!"

Yuuki threw his pokéball, releasing his Swampert standing gloriously that seems to be high in level.

"That's a water type..." Mitsuru whispered to himself. "Then I choose you, Magneton!"

Yuuki smirked at his foe's ignorance and started to attack without hesitation.

"Water gun." he commanded boringly.

Swampert spat an average amount of water, but Magneton evaded it as Mitsuru commanded.

"That all ya got!? Magneton, use sonicboom!"

Mitsuru instructed as hit first attack. Luckily, it hit but made little to no damage at all.

"You have to do better than that! Earthquake!"

Swampert immediately followed orders, slamming the ground with its hands, shaking the ground violently. Magneton was caught in the quake but luckily survived.

"Tch. Gotta take my advantage... Thunderbolt!" Mitsuru commanded, smiling while huffing, desperately catching his breath.

He noticed soon that the other boy is smirking widely again, almost like holding his laughter.

"W-What are you laughing at!?"

"Your ignorance." Yuuki replied.

The green haired boy jolted upon hearing his answer and gritted his teeth in frustration.

Mitsuru's eyes widened as his attack did nothing to his foe.

"H-How!?"

"Heh. I see you've made little improvisation at all." Yuuki teased.

"What was that!?"

"You lack observation, Mitsuru! Swampert is a water AND ground type Pokémon. Surely, you know where I'm getting." again, Yuuki smirked to piss his rival. "Muddy water!"

That command ended Magneton and Mitsuru took his second choice to battle.

"It's not over yet... Go, Roselia!"

Yuuki's faced was plastered with a grin, seeing his rival's wit.

"Nice! Let's see what you got!"

Again, the battle started but even at an advantage, Roselia seems to be down to low HP.

"What's wrong? Tired already?" Yuuki smirked again, keeping his ruby eyes focused at Mitsuru.

"D-Don't mock me..! Roselia, Giga Drain!"

A stunning glow of green and yellow enveloped the Pokémon as it hastily absorbs its life force. With that, Swampert fell unconscious. Yuuki uttered a laugh and clapped his hands for his rival.

"Not bad! Not bad at all!" he complimented.

"Cocky...! Come on; bring out your Pokémon, Yuuki!" Mitsuru protested bravely but his face is now pale and sweat covers his whole body.

Yuuki paid no attention to his rival's condition and continued the match.

"Gladly! Ninetails, come on out."

The Pokémon appeared with a ghostly aura that seemingly intimidated the little rose Pokémon.

"Flamethrower." Yuuki commanded with haste.

Of course, that ended the battle in an instant. Mitsuru got frustrated, failing to keep his cool as he releases his third choice, Altaria.

"See what fire could do against the dragon type!" the green haired boy boasted.

"Okay," Yuuki replied, rolling his ruby eyes. "Confuse ray."

"W-Whaa..."

Mitsuru was shocked, not expecting a tactical move from his rival. He shook the feeling though and commanded his Altaria but the Pokémon shoot random flares at random directions. He lost all hope.

"Will-o-wisp." the command followed.

Altaria cried in pain as it suffer from burn and confusion. Mitsuru stood speechless, watching his Pokémon go unconscious.

"I... I can do this..." Mitsuru cheered himself.

"Well, what's next? That Altaria is a waste." Yuuki teased.

Again, Mitsuru gritted his teeth, feeling belittled. Ninetails seem to follow its master's enjoyment, licking its paws as sign of belittling.

"Grr... Delcatty, go do it!" Mitsuru exclaimed, throwing his second-to-last pokéball, releasing the proud feline.

"Faint attack!" he followed-up.

The attack flawlessly hit Ninetails, being a no-miss move. Mitsuru repeated it over and over as his Pokémon dodge the foe's attack because of its swift and smooth movements. Ninetails fainted soon.

"How's that!?" the smaller boy said, his stance almost imbalanced due to the previous events.

"That was nothing. Hariyama!"

As soon as Hariyama was released, Mitsuru instantly roared his command.

"Delcatty, Take down!"

Yuuki was quite impressed but his smirk just got wider as Hariyama stopped Delcatty with its bare hands.

Hariyama countered with vital throw and no matter how swift Delcatty is, the move is flawless and never missing.

The battle was almost over. Yuuki is down with four and Mitsuru with one. Judging by this, the battle is owned by Yuuki, until something went terribly wrong.

"I'm counting on you..." Mitsuru whispered, his eyes dripping with tears. "Gardevoir!"

Yuuki smiled at his final opponent, knowing Mitsuru saved the best for last.

"So... this is that napkin I helped you caught?"

"I'll make you eat your words! Gardevoir, Psychic!"

A strange glow covered Gardevoir, lifting the roughly 600 pounds Hariyama airborne and swinging it from wall to wall as if its weight was ignored. Hariyama soon fainted, having a small special defence and Gardevoir dropped it unconscious.

"Keh... I was just warming up!" Yuuki flinched. "Crobat, go!"

The bat Pokémon came out, swaying around wildly.

"Toxic!"

"That won't work." Mitsuru said with a confident look.

Crobat spat acid towards Gardevoir but a mysterious barrier shrugged it away.

"S-Safeguard!?"

"Looks like you're the one who needs observation... Psychic, go!"

Crobat got caught in the psychic power and soon fainted without even being thrown. Super effective, indeed.

"Nice one, kid! But this will end it, Absol!"

Mitsuru knew very well that Absol is a dark type and psychic won't work but he didn't get intimidated one bit. Instead, he kept his determined look and followed his streak.

Yuuki, on the other hand, was panting heavily and he felt pumped as Mitsuru started to give him challenge.

"Shadow Ball, Absol!"

"Gardevoir, Double Team!"

Absol flinched and released shadow balls in random directions, hoping to hit the real of the deceiving images, but unfortunately failed to find the real one.

"Gardevoir...!"

Gardevoir stood beside its master, waiting for a command. Mitsuru took a deep breath as he uttered his finishing move. "Psychic is useless… Then…"

"Return!"

Yuuki gasped at his foe's command, expecting less from him. Gardevoir rushed towards the stunned Absol, tackling it with a glowing aura. Yuuki tried cheering his Pokémon to get back up but it's too weak to do so. The bond between Mitsuru and his Gardevoir is top-notched, making the move powerful. Absol fainted.

Now, both of them are down with one Pokémon.

"_I don't get it…" _Yuuki whispered._ "How did that Gardevoir grow up to be that powerful...!"_ he cursed.

"C'mon, let's end this!" Mitsuru shouted from the other side, his whole body weak and almost breathless.

"Looks like I'll have to rely on this one…"

Yuuki tilted his hat, showing a portion of his head. Mitsuru calmed down for a moment, wanting to see his foe's head for a very long time now. In his surprise, he saw an ugly scratch in Yuuki's head.

"Look carefully at this!" Yuuki shouted, pointing at his scar. "This scar has been resting here since I was a little boy. Now, I'll show you what made it and how strong it could be! GO METAGROSS!" he shouted with all he had.

Mitsuru jumped in surprise as Metagross appeared before him, causing a mild earthquake. He can't help being intimidated, his legs shaking in terror. This time, he knew that Metagross is both steel and psychic type and his Gardevoir's move is all but Psychic, Safeguard, Return and Double Team. Not to mention, Metagross is defensive, cornering the boy's mind.

"No good…"

"Hey, Mitsuru." Yuuki called.

"W-What..?"

"I helped you catch that Pokémon when it was just a Ralts, right?"

"Y-Yeah..?

"I see. That must mean you treasure it because it came from someone important to you…"

Mitsuru misinterpreted his foe's words, releasing a bright color in his face.

"W-What are you talking about, Yuuki!?"

"I'm saying that I got this Metagross when it was still a Beldum from the former champion, Daigo Tsuwabuki! Not only is this special, I treat it AND its original trainer special! Do you think you have what it takes to beat us!?"

"I…" Mitsuru muttered. "I… w-won't know unless I try! Gardevoir, Double Team!"

"Not a chance! Metagross, use Swift!"

A barrage of stars sprayed fast, enough to hit the real Gardevoir. The Pokémon shrieked in pain, having low defence, its trainer got worried.

"Now, Meteor Mash!" Yuuki commanded without relenting, and quick.

Gardevoir failed to avoid because of its current state and accepted Metagross' attack in full power. Luckily, Gardevoir is able to stand up still.

"G-Gardevoir… that's enough…" Mitsuru uttered to his Pokémon in concern.

Gardevoir stood up though and the look on its eyes is fierce and unforgiving, even though it's almost close to fainting.

In Mitsuru's surprise, another glow emanated from his Pokémon as he hears words in his head.

"_Do not doubt, master. I will protect you."_

Yuuki didn't let them have their moment and issued another command.

"This is it, Double Edge!"

Mitsuru kneeled on the ground, tears dripping from his eyes. Without his command, Gardevoir move on its own though. Even so, all it can do is evade because is offensive attacks will do no effect at all.

The green haired boy watched as his Pokémon struggled to avoid being hit. Then, an incident happened.

"Evading won't do you good! Swift!"

Again, a barrage of stars flung towards Gardevoir but surprisingly, the Pokémon didn't try to evade. Instead, it held position, ready to take on the full impact. To Yuuki, Gardevoir and Metagross' surprise, Mitsuru blocked the attack, pushing his Pokémon aside, dropping at an adjacent of 45 degrees.

Yuuki's eyes widened, covering his mouth with both hands in surprise. He stood in his place, trembling, thinking about what just happened.

Gardevoir rushed to its trainer but slowly, because of its weak state, seeing the young boy shaking, trying to stand up like how Gardevoir stood up to him.

"_Master...! Master...!"_ Gardevoir chanted.

"Ugh… I'm… glad… you're… safe…" Mitsuru uttered and fell unconscious, even dead, on the ground.

Gardevoir stood trembling on its place before fainting beside its trainer.

Yuuki still stood at his place, his eyes now forming with tears. Immediately, instead of reflecting on what he did, he approached the younger trainer and thought of a plan to save the two.

He held Mitsuru's hand and Gardevoir's and asked his Metagross to use Teleport, instantly teleporting them outside of Victory Road.

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea how Metagross learned Teleport but its psychic so, who cares! Also, the story is pretty much messy because I focused on the battle—which sucks.**


End file.
